Love You, Need You
by JungEunJoon
Summary: Malam yang awalnya melelahkan menjadi sangat menggairahkan note : saya bukan penulis asli dari ff ini, namun saya hanya ingin melihat apa tanggapan anda terhadap ff ini


"As usual, Tae, it's our movie time" ujar Hyungi sambil menghempaskan dirinya ke sofa panjang yg empuk dan nyaman

"Sure noona, tapi film apa ya untuk kali ini" balas Taehyung sambil memilih film film yg berserakan di kotak penyimpanannya

Sambil menunggu, Hyungi merebahkan dirinya sepenuhnya di sofa untuk meluruskan punggungnya dan menggeliat pelan. Taehyung yg melihat hal itu menoleh dan bergumam "sepertinya kau lelah sekali, noona. Jangan tambah kepenatanmu dengan menyimak jalan cerita film yang panjang"

Kemudian Tae berganti memutar sebuah CD musik. Alunan musik instrumental slow jazz mengisi ruangan itu dengan volume samar samar

"Hmm Tae .. Mengapa...?" tanya Hyungi merasa heran akan hal ini

"Kau lelah, Noona. Musik ini akan membuatmu rileks, beristirahatlah. Aku akan memijat kakimu" jelas Tae sambil mendudukkan dirinya di sofa dan memangku kaki Hyungi yang tengah berbaring di sofa yang sama.

"Hmmmh Tae ya disitu.. Pegal sekali disituu" Hyungi mendesah ketika Tae memijat betis kirinya

"Disini? Hmm" balas Tae sambil meneruskan pekerjaannya

"Tae, haaaahhh yah disitu enak sekali.." tak berapa lama kemudian Hyungi kembali mendesah, bahkan kali ini lebih keras.

Tae yang sedang memijat tumit Hyungi tiba tiba merasa merinding. Suhu ruangan terasa menjadi panas, selain itu celana pendek yang dipakainya terasa agak sesak.

" Apa apaan Gigi Noona ini kenapa dia mendesah penuh kenikmatan begitu, aku jadi gugup" batinnya sambil melirik Hyungi yang ternyata sedang memejamkan matanya dan tersenyum penuh kenikmatan. Pemandangan yg benar benar membuat Tae gelap mata.

Sebelum Tae sempat menyadari apa yang dia lakukan, Tae sudah meletakkan kaki Hyungi ke sofa sementara dirinya tiba tiba sudah mengukung Hyungi yang terbaring dibawahnya.

Hyungi membelalakan matanya terkejut menyadari Tae sudah mengukung dirinya dengan nafas terengah

"T-Tae .." cicit Hyungi pasrah ketika Tae menelusuri wajahnya dengan bibirnya.

Bibir Tae sampai kebibir Hyungi dan Tae langsung menciumi bibir wanita itu. Hyungi membalas ciuman menggebu gebu Tae dengan antusias. Disela sela ciuman hangat mereka, wanita itu membuka bibirnya dan langsung lidah Tae yang mengeksplor mulutnya dengan agresif.

Hyungi merasa matanya gelap, ia tak dapat berfikir apapun selain menerima dan bereaksi atas apa yang Tae lakukan. Ketika lidah Tae bermain main di mulutnya, Hyungi pun memainkan lidahnya seakan berdansa dengan lidah nakal Tae. Ciuman panjang mereka akhirnya terlepas karena kebutuhan udara, Hyungi terengah engah menghirup udara sementara Tae yang seakan ambruk disisinya juga menghirup udara sebanyak banyaknya sambil terdiam.

Kesunyian diantara mereka masih menyelimuti, Hyungi menatap kekasihnya yang masih terdiam sambil menatap dirinya kosong.

" Sayang, kenapa terdiam?" bisik Hyungi perlahan sambil membelai poni Taehyung

" Noona kau pasti kecewa pada kelakuanku tadi, mianhae Noona " bisik Tae sambil memandang wanita dihadapannya itu dengan lesu

" sshh Tae, tidak apa apa aku tidak marah " Hyungi balas berbisik, jari telunjuknya yang tadi diletakkan di bibir Tae mulai membelai bibir Tae perlahan. "Tae" ..ulang Hyungi lembut "Aku tidak marah padamu, sayang" Hyungi memandang mata Tae dalam dalam.

Tae meraih jemari Hyungi dan mengecupnya pelan, matanya menjelajah wanita dihadapannya yang tengah terbaring dan tersenyum sejuk. Puas menciumi jemari lentik Hyungi, Tae mendekatkan wajahnya ke wajah Hyungi dan membelai rambut wanita itu perlahan.

" Kau sangat cantik, Gigi Noona " bisiknya pelan sambil mendekatkan wajahnya

" Kau juga tampan, Tae Taeku" balas Hyungi sebelum bibir Tae menjemput bibirnya dalam ciuman perlahan yang hangat.

Bibir dan lidah Tae perlahan menuruni leher jejang wanita itu, sementara sipemilik leher hanya bisa mendesah pelan. Sampai bibir Tae berlabuh lama di perpotongan leher Hyungi. Jemari Tae yang bebas menelusuri leher piyama Hyungi da turun ke barisan kancing. Perlahan tapi pasti jemari Tae melepas tautan 4 kancing piyama yang dikenakan Hyungi.

Hyungi tertenggun menyadari perlakuan kekasihnya, tapi dia tidak ingin menghentikannya. Yang dilakukannya hanya menggigit bibirnya ketika Tae menyibak piyamanya.

Tae mengerang perlahan ketika melihat kulit tubuh kekasihnya yang selama ini tersembunyi dengan baik. Jemarinya perlahan menelusuri pinggul, perut dan naik ke pinggang kekasihnya. Jemari dan matanya terhenti ke payudara yang tertutup bra manis berwarna hitam. Jemarinya meraih ke belakang badan Hyungi dan dalam sekejap bra hitam itu terbuka dan menampakkan sepasang payudara yang terlihat menggiurkan .

Mata cokelat Tae terpaku beberapa saat pada pemandangan indah dihadapannya, sebelum ia mencari mata Hyungi.

Tae melihat mata cokelat Hyungi membola dan ketika mata mereka bertatapan Tae menyadari Hyungi tidak akan menghentikan apapun yg dilakukannya. Tanpa berkata apapun dia mendekatkan bibirnya kesalah satu payudara dengan nipple cokelat itu dan mengulumnya perlahan. Jemarinya meremas payudara yang satunya dan memelintir nipple dipuncaknya.

Hyungi memekik pelan ketika Tae pertama menjamah payudaranya, kemudia pekikan itu segera berubah desahan lirih, jemarinya mengacak rambut Taehyung perlahan.

Tae merasa bagian selatan tubuhnya semakin membesar dibalik celananya, suhu ruangan pun terasa gerah. Kemudian semua pikiran itu lenyap dan Tae hanya dapat menikmati rasa payudara Hyungi didalam mulutnya dan dijemarinya.

"T-tae.." cicit Hyungi lagi ketika jemari Tae turun dan bermain main disekeling perut dan paha dalam Hyungi yang masih tertutup rapat.Hyungi merasa dirinya sudah basah kuyup. Tae pun sudah melepaskan kulumannya dan menaikkan tubuhnya sehingga bibir mereka sejajar dan mulai menciumi wajah Hyungi dan sesekali lidah Tae menjilati telinga Hyungi selagi jemarinya sibuk dibawah sana.

" Hmmmhh Noona, sudah basah sekali ehh.." bisik Tae lembut.

Hyungi hanya bisa mengangguk pasrah sambil mendesah lirih. Selain miliknya yang sudah basah, Hyungi juga bisa merasakan kejantanan Tae yang menggembung keras menempel ke tubuhnya. Hyungi mengerti mereka benar benar sudah dibakar gairah.

Ditengah kekalutan perasaan, Tae memandang mata kekasihnya dan ketika mata mereka bertemu Tae dapat merasakan kekasihnya dilanda kebimbangan yang sama dengan dirinya, antara mengikuti gairah atau menghentikan ini semua.

" Noo.. noona.. Apakah aku boleh..?.." Tae berbisik parau sambil memandang kekasih cantiknya

Airmata yang mengalir dari mata cokelat Hyungi menyadarkan Tae bahwa mereka belum bisa melakukan 'itu' sekarang. Tae menarik nafas berat dan mengangkat tubuhnya dari tubuh Hyungi, jemari yang sedari tadi bermain di sekitar daerah kewanitaan Hyungi yang basah kuyup kini berganti mengambil selimut yang tersampir di senderan sofa dan menyelimuti tubuh Hyungi yang mulai menggigil.

" Noona, maafkan aku.." gumam Tae parau.

"Beristirahatlah , Noona. Aku akan ke balkon sebentar mencari udara segar " bisiknya perlahan sambil mencium kening Hyungi yang masih terisak pelan

Tae melangkah gontai menuju balkon, disandarkannya tubuhnya ke pagar dan menutup matanya dengan kedua tangannya.

"Astaga apa yang kulakukan malam ini, aku seperti orang brengsek. Aku tak bisa menahan diri sama sekali dan aku hampir saja merusak wanita yang kucintai " batin Taehyung sedih.

Bayangan kejadian barusan berkelebatan di benaknya, Hyungi yang tersenyum manis, tatapan mata pasrah Hyungi, dan mata Hyungi yang penuh air mata.

Hyungi benar benar tidak dapat berfikir jernih malam ini, ketika Tae menyentuhnya begitu intim malam ini dirinya benar benar tidak bisa menghentikannya. Sebut saja Hyungi permisif karena mengijinkan Tae berbuat begitu, tapi bagi Hyungi itu karena dirinya juga butuh disentuh seperti itu, lagipula Tae itu kekasihnya dan mereka saling mencintai. Tapi ketika Tae ingin lebih jauh lagi Hyungi justru takut dan malu, dan dia menyakiti Tae dengan membuat Tae merasa bersalah seorang diri.

Ketika disadarinya Tae pergi merenung di balkon kamar, Hyungi tanpa pikir panjang segera menyusul kekasihnya tersebut.

Tae tersadar dari lamunannya ketika merasakan sepasang lengan merangkul pinggangnya dari belakang. Disadarinya itu Hyungi yang merangkul dan kini memeluknya erat dari belakang.

" Tae .." bisik Hyungi parau

"Noona, aku hanya perlu menenangkan diri sebentar. Beristirahatlah, aku akan menyusulmu di kamar sebentar lagi.." sahut Tae parau sambil membelai jemari Hyungi yang terjalin di perutnya.

"..Tae.. Aku.. Aku.." sepertinya Hyungi kehilangan kemampuannya untuk berkata kata, ia hanya bisa memeluk punggung Tae erat erat.

" Ma.. Maafkan aku Tae.. Aku tidak bermaksud membuatmu bingung.. tadi aku.. Aku.."..

Tae akhirnya membalikan tubuhnya menghadap Hyungi yang masih terisak pelan.

" sst.. Noona, sudahlah.. Aku tak marah kok. Sudahlah .." bisik Tae sambil membelai rambut kekasihnya

Hyungi menghambur memeluk Tae erat, bibir hyungi mencari bibir Tae dan mengecupnya lembut. Tae menyambutnya dengan suka cita. Tak lama keduanya sudah sibuk berciuman di balkon kamar.

Tae melepas tautan bibirnya dengan bibir Hyungi dan membelai wajah Hyungi yg kini menyender manja pada dadanya.

'hmm.. GiGi Noona, mengapa belum pakai baju, eoh..' tegur Tae menyadari Hyungi hanya melapisi tubuh setengah telajangnya dengan selimut.

Hyungi hanya berdesah pelan sambil memainkan jemarinya di dada Tae

Tae tersenyum merasakan sentuhan Hyungi dan mulai menciumi bibir Hyungi lagi, jemari panjangnya mulai masuk ke selimut yang menyelubungi tubuh Hyungi dan memainkan nipple dan payudara Hyungi perlahan.

'Tttaee.. disini dingin.. Pindah ke kamar yuk..' bisik Hyungi lembut diantara jeda Ciuman panas mereka.

' Noona, apa kita akan meneruskannya?' bisik Tae sambil menatap kekasihnya penuh damba

'Tentu kita teruskan sayang, aku milikmu' jawab Hyungi sambil tersenyum manis

Tae tak tahan lagi ia setengah menyeret Hyungi memasuki kamar dan mendorong Hyungi terlentang di ranjangnya. Jarinya dengan cepat melucuti celana pendek dan celana dalam Hyungi sekaligus dan melemparnya entah kemana, terakhir Tae melepas kausnya sendiri dan menyisakan hanya celana pendek tersisa di tubuhnya.

"..Tae..jangan dipandangi, aku malu" cicit Hyungi lirih

Tae hanya tersenyum gugup

"Noona, aku gugup .." Bisik Tae perlahan sambil mulai mengukung tubuh kekasihnya

" Jangan gugup, sayang..kita berdua menginginkan ini kan? " bisik Hyungi pelan sambil membelai tengkuk Tae

" Noona, nanti kau akan kesakitan.. " bisik Tae lagi sambil menciumi rahang Eungi perlahan

Dengan kedua tangannya Hyungi membawa wajah Tae kehadapannya, dipandangnya mata kekasihnya tersebut "Ssst.. Tae sayang, jngn khawatirkan itu.. It's okay and i don't mind. Because i love you and i know that you love me too " bisik Hyungi dan menciumnya lembut

Tae tertenggun menatap mata kekasihnya yg penuh tekad sebelum merasakan bibir Hyungi menyapa bibirnya. Dia bisa merasakan Hyungi gemetar tapi penuh keinginan.

" Noona, terimakasih. I will be gentle, gigit aku bila terasa sakit sekali " bisik Tae sambil mulai menyentuh kekasihnya. Hyungi hanya menjawab dengan desahan karena bibir Tae mulai menyerang lehernya sementara jemari Tae mulai menjamah kewanitaannya.

"Buka kakimu sedikit lagi Noona.." Pinta Tae disela sela ciuman dan jilatan di leher Hyungi. Ketika Hyungi membuka kakinya lebih lebar jemari Tae mulai mengeksplor lebih detail bagian paling pribadi kekasihnya tersebut.

Hyungi merasakan akal sehatnya lenyap digantikan gairah yg luar biasa. Jemari Tae yang membelai dan merabanya benar benar terlalu memberikan sensasi yang tak terbanyangkan, bibir dan lidah Tae yang mengulum nipple nya juga menggelitik kenikmatannya.

"Noona, kau sudah basah sekali, aku akan mulai karena kau sudah siap" bisik Tae sambil memberikan ciuman singkat sebelum menegakkan dirinya dan meloloskan sisa pakaian yg masih melekat di tubuhnya.

Hyungi terkesima menatap kearah kejantanan Tae dihadapannya. Seketika wajahnya memerah dan memanas. Seketika otaknya berfikir kalut, tak akan muat benda itu didalam dirinya.

Tae merunduk dan memulai mengukung kekasihnya lagi. Kali ini tekadnya sudah bulat dan tidak akan mundur lagi. Dia sudah mendapat persetujuan penuh dari kekasihnya ini.

"Buka kakimu lebih lebar lagi sayang" bisik Tae. Dan ketika Hyungi membuka kedua kakinya lebih lebar, Tae mengarahkan kejantanannya ke vagina Hyungi.

" mmhhh Tae " bisik Hyungi, ada perasaan tak nyaman saat Tae mulai berusaha memasuki tubuhnya

"Mmhhh, sempit sekali Noona.." Seru Tae tertahan. Dia masih berusaha masuk lebih dalam

" Hhh Taeeee.." Rengek Hyungi merasakan makin tidak nyaman karena Tae berhasil semakin memasuki liangnya.

Tae tercekat ketika merasakan sesuatu yg menghalanginya masuk lebih jauh lagi, seketika ia terdiam.

"Inikah benda itu ?" Batin Tae sambil memandangi kekasihnya yg berada di kungkungannya. Wajah cantik kekasihnya nampak tak nyaman dengan bibir yg digigit, terlihat sekali kegugupan yang dirasakannya.

" Sayang dengarkan aku, aku akan menembusnya. Kalau sakit gigit saja bahuku. Aku mencintaimu Noona" bisik Tae sambil mengusap wajah kekasihnya yg mulai dibanjiri keringat.

Ternyata memang harus sedikit mengerahkan tenaga Tae berusaha masuk lebih dalam lagi. Dan Tae tahu dia sudah berhasil karena kekasihnya sudah terisak pilu sambil menggigit2 bahu Tae.

" Noona..Saranghae.." Bisik Tae lembut, tak dipedulikannya gigitan Hyungi di bahu kanannya. Dilihatnya Hyungi mencengkram sprei putih tempat tidur mereka kuat kuat dengan mata terpejam menahan sakit.

Tae mencoba mengalihkan perhatian Hyungi dengan ciuman lembut di bibirnya, yang segera disusul dengan ciuman yang lebih intens.

"Tae, bergeraklah, kurasa sakitnya akan berkurang bila kau mulai bergerak.." Cicit Hyungi lirih

"Baiklah sayang " balas Tae sambil mulai bergerak maju mundur di liang sempit kekasihnya tersebut. Matanya tak lepas memandang kekasihnya yang tampak sangat kesakitan.

Setelah beberapa lama bergerak dan membiasakan diri dengan cengkraman sempit liang kekasihnya, Tae mulai melihat perubahan. Wajah cantik noona nya mulai terlihat rileks, cengkraman di sprei mulai dilepas diganti dengan belaian lembut di rambut cokelat Tae.

Ketika mata indah kekasihnya terbuka dan tepat menghujam matanya, Tae menghujani wajah, bibir dan leher kekasihnya dengan puluhan kali ciuman hangat. Dibawah sana kejantanannya masih bergerak maju mundur perlahan.

"Mmmhhh Tae, mengapa sekarang rasanya begitu nikmat.." Pertanyaan kekasihnya yang tak perlu dijawab. Tae merasakan tungkai kaki kekasihnya mulai terjalin di pinggangnya. Dirinya meresapi seluruh rasa nikmat ketika merasakan jepitan erat liang kekasihnya yang baru pertama kali dimasuki.

" mmhh Noona, ya ini nikmat sekali .." Tae pun mendesah lirih diantara gerakannya.

" Tae, faster.." Pinta Hyungi sambil mengigit bibirnya penuh gairah

"As your wish, my lady ".. Dan Tae pun mempercepat gerakannya didalam liang hangat kekasihnya. Dapat dirasakannya Hyungi pengimbangi gerakannya, Tae menyadari dan dia amat bersyukur mempunyai kekasih yang cepat belajar

Beberapa saat kemudian

" ehmmmm Tae.. Yaa disitu sayang ..ehmmm.." Tae merasakan Hyungi mulai bergerak gelisah, dan otak pintarnya tentu bisa mengetahui apa yg terjadi. Ia sudah berhasil menemukan G Spot kekasih cantiknya ini.

"Disini hmmm? " goda Tae sambil memainkan poni Hyungi yang basah oleh keringat.

" He ehmm Sayang, disitu.. Ehmmm...mmhhh" desah Hyungi tak terkontrol ketika Tae menumbuk titik tersebut berkali kali. Rasa nikmat yg melandanya membuat akal sehatnya hilang seketika, yang bisa dilakukannya hanya mengeratkan jalinan tungkai kakinya dipinggang Tae dan meremas rambut Tae dengan brutal.

" Tae... Aku akan segera datang.." Pekik Hyungi tertahan..dan beberapa saat kemudian Tae merasakan liang Hyungi bertambah ketat dan disusul kehangatan yg menyelimuti kejantanannya. Tae mengerti bahwa Hyungi telah mendapatkan orgasme pertamanya.

"Hyungi sayang, aku juga akan datang sbntar lagi" bisik Tae terengah sebelum memberikan beberapa tusukan terakhir dan akhirnya yang terlihat dimatanya hanya kabut putih yg menyusul orgasme yg dirasakannya.

" Hyungi.. " sekali lagi nama itu terucap saat Tae berusaha tetap sadar dan waras ketika orgasme datang menjemputnya.

Mata cokelat Hyungi membelalak, ia merasakan sensasi aneh didalam liangnya di bawah sana. Terasa kejantanan Tae berdenyut dan kemudian semburan sesuatu yg hangat dan basah.

Hyungi membelai rambut basah kekasihnya yang ambruk diatasnya dan menciumi wajahnya.

Setelah beberapa saat Tae mengeluarkan kejantanannya dari tubuh Hyungi dan membersihkannya dengan tissue , dan menarik tubuh Hyungi sehingga mereka berbaring berpelukan bersisian. Mata cokelat mereka bertemu, dan Tae mencium kening kekasihnya dengan sayang sebelum memeluknya erat.

" Terimakasih Noona, aku sangat mencintaimu " bisik Tae dalam pelukannya.

" Tae .. Aku juga sangat mencintaimu " bisik Hyungi parau.

Tae memeluk kekasihnya dan mereka terdiam, masing masing tenggelam dalam perasaan dan pikirannya sendiri

" Ya Tuhan, aku baru saja mengambil keperawanan kekasihku. ini juga saat pertamaku.." pikir Tae sambil membelai punggung kekasihnya.

"Aku sangat mencintainya, dan aku akan menjaganya terus selama dia menginginkanku" batin Tae sambil menciumi kening Hyungi yang terdiam di pelukannya.

" Tae, apa yg sedang kau pikirkan? Kenapa kau terdiam? " bisik Hyungi lembut

"Tatap aku noona " pinta Tae sambil melepas pelukannya.

" Noona, terimakasih kau telah memberikan keperawananmu untukku, aku berjanji akan menjaga dan melindungimu.." Bisik Tae sambil membelai wajah kekasihnya dengan penuh kasih sayang.

" Ttae.. Aku mencintaimu " Hyungi berbisik, airmata mulai mengalir dikedua pipinya.

" Aku tau aku tak akan menyesal denganmu, Tae " dan Tae menarik tubuh kekasihnya kembali ke pelukannya.

" Noona kau pasti lelah, beristirahatlah.. Apa masih terasa sakit? " tanya Tae hati hati.

" iya masih sakit, Tae. Tetapi tidak terlalu kok, besok pasti sudah lebih baik. Asalkan tidak dimasuki lagi kurasa akan cepat sembuhnya " jawab Hyungi polos

" Besok aku akan membantumu berjalan atau menggendongmu kalau kau kesakitan " janji Tae tulus.

"Sekarang ayo istirahatlah Noona, saranghae" Tae menyelimuti kekasihnya dan mencium keningnya lembut.

"Ne, Tae.. Na do saranghae..dan Terimakasih untuk semuanya" bisik Hyungi sambil menutup matanya dan mulai beristirahat.

...FIN...


End file.
